


We are really good friends.

by sakuINparis



Series: The good in you [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, stray kids school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuINparis/pseuds/sakuINparis
Summary: Chan really doesn't know how to deal with Woojin. He just found out he might have... feelings? And... his body too.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: The good in you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584022
Kudos: 44





	We are really good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know yet how im going to do this guys but expect this to go a bit more smutty and bit darker in the future.  
> I think I'll do a couple of chapters on each couple for starters and then go from there. And nobody will be underage i promise, everyone will be in college and around like 22 to 26 years old!

Woojin looked at his friend sleeping like he could easily break. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Chan to be sleeping at his place, it was weird that he was sleeping at all. Woojin didn’t quite follow how Chan was able to do it, spend nights in a row working on some music and after a 30min power nap and a well-deserved breakfast, go back to work. But here they were, Chan cuddling to Woojin’s chest, sound asleep. Last night had been a weird one, having Chan over to drink and not actually work. Both were taking a master’s in music. The younger was basically almost always at Woojin’s place due to its acoustics, or at least that’s what he was always blabbing about. But not last night.

_“I wanna drink!” Chan reached for his wallet while walking home next to his partner._

_“Well that’s a first… shouldn’t we focus on the assignment first though?” Woojin looked at the younger, eyes narrowed._

_“I’ve been working everyday, I believe I deserve a break”._

_And that’s where woojin just went with it. Because he wanted him to take a break since they had met. They pass through a convenience store and while Chan takes his time paying for the alcohol, Woojin starts leaving._

_“Hey! Wait up! Why did you leave?”_

_“I was not sure if you wanted to stay there all night chatting to the cashier lady or if we were actually going to go so I figured I could at least go ahead and get myself some sleep…” Well… That came up a bit jealousy like…_

_“You should be happy for me not run away!” Chan whines._

_“And why would I be happy?” Woojin actually looks back and raises his eyebrows, eyes dark as the night that surrounds them._

_“Because… I’m your friend and she is actually a nice girl. She was asking about Felix though… Seems like I didn’t have a shot since the beginning” Chan laughed._

_“You know, how can you go around having sex with so many people when you work all the time, I don’t understand where you find the time.” Woojin sounded mad now._

_“Who said anything about sex..? Plus, you find the time! But if you want I can help you find someone and the time!” Chan didn’t pick up that the older was mad. He never did. He wanted to understand Woojin, hence wanting to drink with him. They were friends for 3years now but he knew nothing about him. And he would get mad about weird things like this…_

_Woojin answered with a groan and opened the door to his apartment. Living on the first floor had its perks and having a good acoustic and soundproof walls were just an example. So he was still a bit suspicious that once Chan was inside he’d want to work, but either way, once inside, he put on some lo-fi hip hop grooves while he went to the kitchen to get some cups for both of them._

_“So do you want to play a game?” Chan looked up and helped Woojin sit with him in the couch._

_“What’s up with you today?” Woojin dipped his tongue in the cup to taste the drink first gaining the younger’s attention._

_“Nothing.. I just- want to get to know you” Chan looks away, a little blush covering his cheeks._

_Woojin chokes at his answer and then laughs “Channie, if anyone knows me, it’s you, so be honest… What is this really about?”_

_Chan’s eyes started to water while looking at the older boy. Attractive, he thought. It must be the drink, between his question and Woojin’s answer, he had drank a whole cup filled with vodka and orange juice and served himself to another. But even as just a friend he could see that Woojin was attractive. Like right now, dressed in a white shirt that followed his muscles perfectly, his hair messed by the wind, his prominent jawline, and his skin tone-_

_“Chan you’re staring” Woojin had never felt nervous near Chan till this moment. He knew he liked Chan, but he had closed those feelings deep in his heart, never wanting to part from his friend. But now it was like Chan was looking at him the same way. Maybe it was from the drink but.._

_“Yeah I meant to say.. that I don’t really know you… We never talk about you! We always talk about me and my work”_

_“And whose fault is that….”_

_“I’m just saying, let’s play a game!” Chan looks down._

_“Okay so what did you have in mind?” Woojin is not even tipsy but he can clearly see how Chan’s face is not as white as normally so he is actually curious to see where this ends up. After all, he can blame it on alcohol if he ends up saying something weird right?_

_“Truth or dare”_

_“Of course… Fine, you go first” Woojin can’t help but to smile. He wasn’t that much older than the other and yet, it was at this moment that he understood that maybe Chan was still a baby at heart._

_“Truth or dare?” Chan smiled now, happy that Woojin was cooperating._

_“Truth, I have nothing to hide” Woojin lied._

_“What’s your favorite color?” Chan brought himself up to his knees and looked Woojin in the eyes, the older looked curious by his position._

_“Chan, if you wanted to play to know my favorite color why not just… ask?” Woojin felt a bulge grow on his pants as Chan grew closer. **Fuck.** The younger pouted. “Fine, it’s orange. Now, truth or dare?”_

_“Truth” He sat back down. Orange was a nice color; he was happy with Woojin’s answer. Now he knew what to give him for his birthday that was coming up._

_“Did you sleep with the girl at the convenience store?”_

_Woojin didn’t look at him. He didn’t have to. He knew he was staring. He put a pillow on his lap to hide his prominent growth just in time as Chan put his head there and looked up at him. Woojin let out a little muffled whine._

_“Weird question but no I haven’t.”_

The older tried to assimilate every detail of this rare view. Chan’s chest going up and down in a calm manner, his eyes, closed shut like he was having some kind of nightmare. It made him reach his arms around Chan and cuddle him closer, the crippling fear of him waking up to this scene starting to surge in his belly.

Woojin’s phone didn’t let them stay like this for long though.

“What?” Woojin groaned.

“Bad mood in the morning??”

“Seungmin, get lost, what do you want?”

“We had a meeting scheduled for about 30min ago” Seungmin laughed now at the annoying grunt that left Woojin’s mouth “And I’m going to assume you just woke up.. No worries though, we can reschedule it for tomorrow!”

“Just come to my place, we can practice here, no need for a meeting at school” Woojin hung up.

Chan opened his eyes wide and tried to get up. “Why are your arms around me?”

“You fell asleep.” This was killing Woojin. The hmm he got as a response just proved him his friend was back to normal and not his drunk cuddly state anymore so he let him go, going to kitchen to make some coffee.

“I think I should go.”

“Excuse me, what? No. We have a project to work on Channie!”

“Don’t call me that”

“Well someone is in a worse mood than normally, and I thought it was just Woojin!” Seungmin walked in the apartment being the only other person with keys so he can wake up Woojin when he’s late.

“My head just hurts I don’t remember much from last night but woke up with Woojin hugging me, you’d be in a bad mood too” Chan grabbed the coffee Woojin had just made for him.

Seungmin turned quickly to Woojin. He knew the older’s secret but it wasn’t like Woojin to be this ballsy. Woojin just returned the look.

“We drank, maybe I drank a bit too much, I’m sorry for cuddling you Chan, but we cuddle all the time, why the bad mood?” Woojin was honestly worried Chan had heard him the night before, sweating start to cover his hands.

_“Woojin? What ar-“_

_Woojin had gotten up to go to the bathroom but took his time so Chan, worried, decided to check on him. The door wasn’t completely closed, he knew that door never closed, Felix said he’d fix it after breaking it at one of their parties but never gotten around to do it. So Chan’s sight now was of Woojin with his forehead leaned to the wall, no pants and his hand going up and down on his huge bulge. Chan couldn’t move. He couldn’t talk or move. It seemed like Woojin was saying something but at first he just assumed it was a moan. He was going to try and go back to the living room, just lay on the couch and ignore the growing pain that was coming from his pants. He didn’t want to, but he had found that view way too hot._

_“Cha-Channie” Woojin moaned louder while spreading his cum on his hand and a bit of the wall, his breath a bit uncertain and sweat coming down his neck._

_Chan stopped again and felt himself blush. Maybe it was still the alcohol making him either hear or feel weird. Woojin would never. But his pants were growing unbelievably tight now. Woojin took a little while to show up, he had to clean after himself, Chan guessed. But he also didn’t notice anything different in the younger boy so the latter just pretended to be asleep, like nothing had happened._

Chan was blushed now. He looked at both Woojin and Seungmin not wanting to give away what he felt or had seen the night before.

“Sorry, it must be from the hangover.” And left the house.

“Nice going Woojin, never thought you had it in you! Did you kiss him too? He looked like you kissed him” Seungmin mocked.

“Have you kissed Jeongin yet or are you just trying to make me angry?” Woojin snapped.

“What happened?”

“Nothing, we drank. But that was all, we played truth or dare but nothing sexual was asked. Well… not by him. But he looked fine. And then he fell asleep on my lap so-“ Woojin’s eyes grow bigger and bigger.

“You were hard.”

“I was indeed hard.”

“Maybe he felt that” Seungmin was trying his best not to laugh. Woojin might be older but he looked so horrified right now, like someone took his candy away or like he just found out that Santa isn’t real.

“He would have told me. Plus I took care of it during the night, he was sound asleep, I checked.”

“Not to know any details of how you masturbate Woojin, but how exactly did you check” Seungmin couldn’t help himself anymore, his smile bigger than before.

“I just- checked his breathing.”

“And were you loud I mean-“

“Seungmin I really don’t want to talk about it with you” Woojin narrowed his eyes.

“So you were. Maybe he heard you.” He could see every muscle in Woojin’s body tense up.

“I’m dead”

“You’re not dead”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so! I will publish the second chapter in a second so feel free to give out ideas or just tell me if you like it or not!  
> Thank you so much for reading it|


End file.
